This invention relates to a microstrip antenna and more particularly to a microstrip antenna including a unipole antenna for enhanced directivity.
Conventionally, microstrip antennas of compact and thin construction have been used inside of an automobile. Such a microstrip antenna is generally placed on the rear side of the back seat in view of availability in space and simplicity in mounting. Accordingly, to receive radio waves through the rear window, it is desirable to use an antenna having a strong directivity in the direction of the rear window rather than antennas having other directivities, such as in the direction of a ceiling.